


Say You Won't Let Go

by lildreamysoul



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Not really sure how to tag this HA, Self Ship, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 09:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10660029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lildreamysoul/pseuds/lildreamysoul
Summary: The sound of rough breathing, and a couple of sniffles are heard as I slowly wake from my deep slumber. The feeling of shaking bones rattled against my sluggish form as I slowly come to terms as to what’s happening.It finally hits me when I can feel the trail of a hot, magical tear that was left imprinted on his cheekbone. Sans is having a nightmare.A Songfic Prompt of "Say You Won't Let Go" by James ArthurThis is completely self-indulgent, but I decided to share it here!!





	Say You Won't Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> I did a songfic prompt meme on Tumblr, and this is one of the ones I got!!  
> Katiebugbug on Tumblr asked for the "Say You Won't Let Go" by James Arthur songfic prompt.  
> The original can be found found on my tumblr (lildreamysoul.tumblr.com)  
> Again, please note that this is a self-insert/self-ship fic. It is incredibly self indulgent. If you have an issue with that, I recommend you do not continue reading.  
> Otherwise, I hope you enjoy!! <3

The sound of rough breathing, and a couple of sniffles are heard as I slowly wake from my deep slumber. The feeling of shaking bones rattled against my sluggish form as I slowly come to terms as to what’s happening.

It finally hits me when I can feel the trail of a hot, magical tear that was left imprinted on his cheekbone. Sans is having a nightmare.

Oh, my poor, sweet skeleton is clinging tightly to me as he struggles against his horrible dream. He’s about to toss and turn, but he doesn’t want to let go of me, so he returns his arm back around my waist. His eyes are closed shut, with his blue eye randomly flaring up. The comforter would occasionally scoot on and off our bodies every time his eye would flicker with his magic. His face is contorted in pain and frustration somehow, even if he is made of bone. I can practically hear him grind his teeth, his normal grin now trying to turn into a horrible grimace. My heart breaks seeing him like this. 

Before I even think about it, I turn to face him. Sans, the monster who holds my heart and soul in metacarpals, doesn’t deserve this. It took a long time for Sans to openly admit that he has troubles with nightmares, even though we both knew I knew about them. The whole timeline thing still messes with him occasionally, even though we know this timeline is safe from resets. He still sees the timelines of his other selves through his sleeping mind. I wish I could easily chase those bad dreams away for him

I place my hands lightly on him, on on his cheekbone to whip away the tears, and the other on his humerus. I lightly rub his arm, hoping to soothe him of this _not humerus_ situation.

“Shhhh, Sans, shhhh… It’s okay, baby, I’m here…”

He turns his face, as if trying to get closer to my hand. My poor love didn’t deserve this. He deserved so much more than this. He is my everything and more. He’s always been there for me, and made me feel like I was on top of the world on more than one occasion. He’s always made me feel like…

That’s when it hit me. Maybe this could possibly help him.

_“I met you in the dark, you lit me up. You made me feel as though I was enough.”_

I begin to sing to him. It may not be the best singing ever, but… he makes my soul sing, so he should know. And one of the best ways to soothe the soul is through music. I hope my song will soothe this soul and his mind. I continue to softly sing to him, and hope that my love and warmth will fill his dreams instead of the terrible ones he sees now.

His body slowly stops shaking, and his breathing starts to slow down. His grip on me lightens up, but I continue to rub my hands against him and sing. His eyes are still closed, but his face becomes calmer. It looks like it’s working!!

Suddenly, the next thing I know, I’m being pulled on top of Sans. I stop singing, and find myself eye to eye with him, seeing he is suddenly awake. His eyes are half open, and I see his normal eye lights in his sockets. His smile is very tired looking, but happy.

“ash…”

His voice is soft, yet low and gruff as he continues where I left off.

_“i wanna live with you, even when we’re ghosts. ‘cause you were always there for me, when i needed you most.”_

Just like I had did for him, he sings to me. He finishes the rest of the song, petting my hair softly with one hand and laying his other on the small of my back. The look in his eyes is filled with pure love and adoration.

I couldn’t help myself once he was done singing, and lean down to give him a sweet, tired smooch. He lazily returns it, pushing the back of my head closer to him. After pulling apart, he sighs happily.

“thank you, my lil song bird.”

“Hehe… you’re welcome, my love.”

After soft whispers of “I love you”s, we are sound asleep again.

**Author's Note:**

> As always: thank you so much for taking the time to read this, it means a lot to me. <3  
> Find me on here: lildreamysoul.tumblr.com  
> Check out my tumblr for updates for the fic, silly self indulgent self insert art, and other stupid things I enjoy ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


End file.
